


Autumn Days

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, Just very fluffy stuff, Love, M/M, Springdove, fluff and love, just goofballs in love, otp: soft and pure, relationships, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Despite having been courting Moomin for awhile, Snufkin finds himself still ever bashful and shy around his boyfriend





	Autumn Days

**Author's Note:**

> You've might have seen this fic floating around on my other username on tumblr. I plan on loading all of those fics up here to keep track of them all, so to help with any of the confusion! I hope you all enjoy the fluff! It was a gift for a friend!

It wasn’t that Snufkin was hiding from Moomin, no not in the slightest, he was just. Gently taking a break. Not that he wanted to take a break from being near Moomin’s side, per se. And, not so much that he even needed time to be alone. No. He wanted Moomin’s company desperately. 

Casting out his line into the silvery translucent waters of the creek, he watched as marine grass moved with the current, and flashes of silver and brown scales of trout danced from the suns reflection above. Red dragonflies and orange butterflies fluttered overhead, along with a unappreciated group of black gnats that Snufkin had to wave away with his hat now and again. Water bugs skimmed cooly by, and the golding leaves fluttered in the ever so soft Autumn breeze.

Snufkin sighed.

He wanted so badly to snuggle up with Moomin and to point out all that he observed. He wanted to cuddle against Moomin’s warm sides at night and look up at the new constellations, to point out where the big dipper had shifted against the horizon and if mars or venus were more visible or perhaps it was saturn. They’d probably discuss the Hobgoblin, and how he and his flying panther were able to traverse the stars, visiting one planet after another. What beautiful gems could he be after this time around? He already had the King’s Ruby and the Queen’s Emerald. What else in the line of royal stones existed? They’d probably laugh and talk, lean in and—

The line bobbed and Snufkin tried to yank it in, far too roughly, and the fish swam off with the bait.   
Snorting, Snufkin reached into the old coffee can he kept filled with rich dirt and large nightcrawlers, not minding the dirt that bed under his nails. He felt closer to the earth that way, the he did pause to clean them out before attaching a new worm. 

“Sorry little friend for this cruelty, and I thank you for the fish you’ll catch me.” It was a small offering, a token prayer, but he did feel bad for skewering another living being. Yet such was the circle of life. He pondered to think about if he, ol’ Snufkin, had been born a worm. How strange yet simple life would seem them. No fillyjonks or hemulen police to yell at him, he’d just be very appreciated in Moominmama’s garden. He then giggled. He imagined Little My digging him up out of his fresh, snug little warm wormhole in the dirt, and placing him on Mrs. Fillyjonk’s fancy dinner plate. How grand that life would have been. Short but sweet and full of mischief. But alas, he wouldn’t have known what Moomin’s reaction would be to such a tale, and for that reason alone, Snufkin was glad to have been born a wandering vagabond snufkin whose dearest friend was a lovely plump and soft and kind moomintroll. Well, more than just a best friend. This was their second year of courtship, and perhaps that’s what had Snufkin so flustered. He had always been used to the clingy, snuggly company of Moomin. But last fall before he had left, he realized there was so much more to it. Every shoulder brush, every nudge, every hand held, every hug, every kiss was filled with a devotion that both terrified and enthralled Snufkin. He knew his old philosophy, of never being able to truly be free if one admired another too much, no, he knew that was no longer what he held close to. Love was freedom. Love was freeing. The proper type of love, where one was loved and cared for being oneself, for all their flaws and all their good qualities. That was how he loved Moomin, and that’s how Moomin loved him. And the very thought of that precious sort of love, made Snufkin blush terribly red. To be able to cuddle and kiss one who cared for him so…Snufkin felt as if his body was on fire. Not a bad fire. A soft kindling, that kept one comfortably warm at night during a cold spell. 

So that was why he was avoiding Moomin. Not because he didn’t want to be around Moomin, hardly at all. No. Snufkin was avoiding him because he was pretty darn sure that his heart would explode into a volcano of melting, dripping, hot red love that would engulf Moomin, and Snufkin wasn’t completely sure if he was ready to expose such a side of himself. A side that admitted he loved all the gentle nudges, the gentle kisses, the gentle hugs. No. If Moomin knew. If Moomin knew! It would be the very end of the stoic murmrik. He’d die from affection, and on his gravestone it would read “Here Lies Snufkin; None Loved Ever so Deeply and as Kindly as He Was”. Then Little My would probably paint over it, “and the damned fool still died”. Which, would be deserved, swears and all. 

“Snufkin!” 

Snufkin, to his shame, actually leapt high into the air and screamed. Not a high pitched scream, to be sure, but a scream none-the-less. Grasping his heart and making sure he hadn’t lost his pole, he whipped around to confront the offender, only to melt at the presence of his dear, dear Moomintroll, who was giggling at him. Moomin flopped down next to him, snatching his hat and placing it on his own head. Now Snufkin had nothing to hide beneath, which was completely unfair, as Moomin had grown taller, his white fur was shinier, to the point that if the sun or moon light hit it just right it would form tiny flecks of rainbows at the tip, but, the most noticeable was how low Moomin’s voice had become. No longer was it a darling “Snuuuuufkiiin!” that rang high like sweet bells, but a deep, brassy voice that rattled Snufkin to his core, making his toes curl and his ear tips and nose red. 

“Hullo Moomin,” Snufkin tried to act aloof, but without his hat, he realized what a false act it was. And Moomin knew. How could he not? The troll read him so well. Tail wagging and ears twitching under the hat, Moomin leaned in towards Snufkin, who instinctively leaned back. He felt the blush spreading to his cheeks. Confound it. 

“Snuuuuuufffkiiiiin,” Moomin whined, a knowing look crossing his face. He wasn’t even hiding it. He was grinning, his nose widening with the grin and holy smokes if Snufkin wasn’t taken in by it all. By the blue sparkling eyes, full of love, joy, and mischief. By the deep grin, by the low rumble of his voice, by the way he looked so intently at Snufkin, his tail wagging unchecked. Snufkin was sure his heart would stop at any second. “I’ve missed you so much. I haven’t seen you for days and it’s fall and you’ll be leaving me sooooon, c’mon we gotta get some adventure times in before then!” 

The slow drawl of Moomin’s voice, the dramatic pauses, the ‘some adventure’ physically made Snufkin gulp. He knew his throat bobbed. He felt like he was sweating, but only under his armpits, which frankly was the worst place to sweat. He tried, unsuccessfully, to recast his line. 

“Oh. I’m sure we’ll have time for an adventure or two, Moomin.” Snufkin’s voice cracked, whined even. He heard Moomin crawl closer. 

“I’ve missed you Snufkin, have you been avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?” 

Snufkin’s head snapped up, and he was almost certain he pulled a muscle in his neck. He whipped around to face Moomin.

“Of course not—!” He was cut off as their noses bumped. Red faced Snufkin rolled on to his back, covering his nose. Who knew a moomintroll kiss could be so intimate?! Moomin fell with him into the golden, fading green grass peppered with late dandelions and daises, loudly kissing Snufkin from his collar bone up to his neck, his face, his lips, his nose, his forehead.   
Snufkin laughed, defeated. He wrapped his arms around Moomin and laughed joyfully as his lover peppered him with smooches. He begged for mercy when Moomin’s kisses came with rib tickles. 

“Revenge! Revenge for avoiding me!” 

“No! No! Please! It wasn’t true avoidance!” Snufkin pleaded, his giggles reaching a high pitch that he wasn’t even aware he could achieve. A few birds fluttered overhead.   
When the tickles and the kissing stopped, they laid wrapped up together, and Snufkin explained rather bashfully how he felt. How Moomin made him feel. 

“Silly.” Moomin cupped his paw around Snufkin’s face, gently nuzzling his nose against Snufkin’s, Moomin’s ear tips red and a pink blush across his face. “You’ve made me feel that way for years. Now you know how it is.” 

“It’s befuddling.” Snufkin huffed, kissing the tip of Moomin’s snout. 

“CAN YOU TAKE IT TO THE TENT? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT PANCAKES AND JAM IN PEACE.” Little My hollered from the veranda. 

Both Snufkin and Moomin jumped, startled and slightly mortified, before they began to laugh hysterically. The fishing pole had long since been swept down the river, and they swore to locate it, after a few more soft kisses.


End file.
